king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Rap Battles of History
Epic Rap Battles of History, officially shortened to ERB or ERBoH, is a YouTube video series created by Peter Shukoff (Nice Peter) and Lloyd Ahlquist (EpicLLOYD). The series features famous historical and pop culture figures, both fictional and non-fictional, against one another in a rap battle format. Every battle has some sort of connection between the figures used in each battle. History ERBoH started when King Harkinian fused Nice Shukoff and Peter Shukoff to create Nice Peter. Snopp Dogg had created the Fusion Machine the King used, so some of his DNA was a part of the fuse which meant that Nice Peter was good at raping and rapping. But Nice Peter didn't like the first rap battle he made when he rapped against himself made the first official rap battle ever alone. So he hired Lloyd ahlquist for the upcomming battles. List of Rap Battles # King Harkinian vs King Harkinian(scrapped, but released in the dvd christmas special) # John Lemon vs Bill O'rly # Dark Vender Machine vs Hitler # Ape LIncoln Continental vs Chunk Noiris # Sorry Palin vs "Lady" Gogo Gaga # Hunk of Hoegan and Machocist Randy Savage✡ vs King John il # Just-in Beaver vs Famous movie dog # One stone✡ vs Robot guy in Wheelchair #Rapist vs Jesus✡ # Napoleon vs Noone # Billy Mays vs Money✡ # Gay man vs Dead Wizard # Dr Phil vs Masturbator man # Mr Angry Black Man vs Psycho peadophile # Genocide man vs Captain cock✡ # Master chef vs Leonardo # Famous plumber and brother vs black and white men in mustaches who have sex with planes # Black white man vs Fat guy # Girl vs Woman # Steve vs Bob # Man in suit vs Homosex # Black president man vs Not president # Doctor Purple vs Someone # Victim of aspirin vs Guy who talks to chairs # Superman vs Scooby-Doo # Snopp Dogg✡ vs Fat Jesus # Man✡ vs Not-man✡ # Yoga teacher vs Black man in suit # Electric Serbian vs Electric American # Baby Ruth vs Cancerballs # Poo addict vs Dead rat # Russian guy vs Not so russian guy # Swagbeard vs STD crimininal # Inferior actor vs Inferior soldier # LSD man vs Afro ninja # Black man vs Not as black man # Scrooge McDuck vs Nephew and friends # Cowboy Necrophile vs Dangerdog # Batman vs Man-with-tiny-genitals # Disney star vs Rectal-apple-man # George W. Bush vs Captain Crunch # The mafiosos vs Crab juice # Marchmallow-man vs the incredible walrus-man✡ # Man and woman vs Gay man and woman # God✡ vs God # Bob the builder✡ vs Hank Hill # Alan vs Fat black female who gives free stuff to deppresed housewifes who are going through menopause # Dinosaur-man✡ vs Obesity vs Face-man vs Man who goes insane in the toilet✡ vs Man who has sexual intercourse with explosions # Goat vs Your mom (Released in the Spongebob Squarepants/SS movie) # Yoko Littner vs Gaston # Billion Clintstone vs Al X. Johns # Crack cocain filters vs Pheromones # Fake Allah vs Fake Shrek vs Real Gandhi # Cereal collector vs Rwanda # Naked traitor vs Kepler's second law of planetary motion # Rond Paull vs CD-i-SIS # Headless turkey vs A.M. Meem # John C. CoCain vs Obaminable Hussein # Gavrilo Princip vs Asylum escapee # Poopscrubba vs "That" ""guy"" # Retinal warrior vs Stromatolite # Crack Cowcainboy vs Lazy bitch vs Your face # Captain Chechnya vs Homeless economics professor # SchutzBob StaffelPants vs Mmmmango™ mastermind # Ric Asslay vs Ground sloth # Reggae™ Fil-A-Mei vs Legal alien # Premarital Sex™ Luigi™ vs Unintendo™ consequences™™™ # Two suicidal explorers vs drug addicts. # Bungie man vs sex addict. # Robot vs man with guns. # A bunch of Europeans vs a bunch of Chinese people. # African man vs slave owner. # Old man vs hippie vs an asshole who gets sexually aroused by cartoons. Category:Videos Category:Random Crap